Yuko Omori
This page is UNFINISHED and i will change them though the story episode i didn't create it yet! - message from User:BellRose~ Appearance Yuko has short, copper brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. As Cure Honey, Yuko's hair changes to beautiful, yellow blonde and becomes much longer in high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a gray vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. Personality Yuko is a snugly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi. She is very proud and cares for people. She always gives her homemade honey candy to comfort and encourage the others. Relationship Megumi Aino Seiji Sagara Shirayuki Hime Iona Hikawa Mizuki Wataya Cure Honey "The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!" 大地に実る命の光！キュアハニー！ Daichi ni minoru inochi no hikari, Kyua Hanī! is the alter ego of Yuko. She is represented by clovers. Popcorn Cheer is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair is now styled in pigtails with red and blue pom-pom-like decorations. She wears a cream-color top with red and yellow stripes and a blue and red heart on the top with puffy light blue sleeves and dark blue lining. She also has a red ribbon around the waist. Her skirt is blue with red pleats. She has cream-colored arm and leg warmers with light blue boots and dark blue heart-shaped earrings. Coconuts Samba is a form that Cure Honey can turn into with the power of the PreCards. In this form, her hair remains the same as her Cure form but looks longer and wavier. She has an orange headband with a red and orange feather-like crown on top. Her dress is off-white with red, orange, yellow and green designs at the top and off-white and orange wing-like sleeves. She has red, orange and yellow ruffles around her skirt with green lining on the top and an orange gem in the center. On the back is a giant orange feather-like bow. She also wears orange and yellow knee-length boots and green, orange and off-white arm decorations similar to Cure Lovely's Cherry Flamenco form. Finally, she has a green and orange necklace and orange orb-shaped earrings. Super Cure Honey Attacks |-|Finishers= * : Primary finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Baton Mode. * : Her attack in her Popcorn Cheer form, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Ribbon Mode. For it, she spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it. She then shouts "Victory!" With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the Choiarks do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the Choiarks flying. *'Maracas Rhythm Spark': Coconut Samba's finisher, performed with the Triple Dance Honey Baton in Maracas Mode. At the end, she sings "Mambo!" |-|Sub-attacks= * - A secondary attack she uses in Ribbon Mode. She wraps the target in a yellow ribbon and can lift and slam it into the ground. * - A secondary attack she uses in Maracas Mode. She shakes the maracas, which sends waves to the Cures to heal them. * - Allows her to teleport away from attacks. *'Crystal Song' - Honey sings into the baton, which glows, and different colored notes surround her. Her voice is amplified and it purifies Choiarks. * * - A sub-attack in her Coconuts Samba form. She stomps her feet onto the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire that lifts pieces of it into the air. She also shouts "Vamola Mucho!" * Category:BellRose~ Category:Yellow Cures Category:Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Canon Cures